Bovice Wilkinson
Bovice Wilkinson is a character role-played by SmokySloth. Description Bovice was sentenced to life in prison for the first-degree murder of a Liberty City Judge and was subsequently remanded into custody at Bolingbroke Penitentiary. However, with the help of [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']], [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] and Snake, he later escaped prison. He is was on the run, posing as TJ AJ RJ Backslashinfourth V '''and utilizing his "stolen" personal identification card until the disguise was busted by the police. Bovice is the most notorious criminal in the history of Los Santos. His personal and criminal ties have been unknown but are starting to be revealed through work by the [[Los Santos Police Department|'''LSPD]].' There is speculation that he may be behind many of the city's most heinous past and present crimes. Bovice should be considered armed and dangerous at all times. Any information about the whereabouts of Bovice should be given to the police. "''This is '#BoviceWorld, we just live in it."'' * (After escaping from Bolingbroke Penitentiary many renovations were under construction. When he returned to prison his "home" was upgraded which he found better than many places he stayed at while on the run.) Recent Events September 30th, 2019 and Before Bovice is the most notorious serial killer in the history of Los Santos. He has surpassed all those before him with his elaborate planning, ties to gangs such as [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']], [[Prune Gang|'Prune Gang']], and Leanbois and his willingness to use unsuspecting people in his plans. The police have been unable to apprehend him, even though they are inching ever closer, with [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] of the [[SASP|'SASP']] leading the charge. Even with all of these "successes", a couple of Bovice's allies have begun to question whether helping him is the right idea, as the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']] has not only thought about raising the bounty from $800,000 to $1,000,000, but has said that all those helping Bovice will potentially face life in prison. October 9th, 2019 Eventually, through pressure by Arthur Hammond (The Doctor), Gomer Colton turned on his former associate; kidnapping him with The Doctor by luring him out using former District Attorney Adrienne West. Once captured, Bovice was taken back to Gomer's home which Bovice was living in, and tortured by Hammond and West. Bovice's fate now rest in Hammond's hands, and his future is uncertain. October 11, 2019 With Hammond having left the city, Bovice's fate is unknown, as both have gone missing since this date. November 30, 2019 Having been presumed dead, Bovice has returned. He has found an ally in the presumed missing Arthur Hammond, and both have returned with vengeance to a very different city. After months of inactivity, Bovice issued an ominous tweet which read: "The Doctor is in." December 2, 2019 Bovice was turned in to Judge LaBarre and LSPD's Darrel McCormik by Arthur Hammond, Erin Cox, and Gomer Colton. He was delivered via helicopter provided to the group by Andrew Ducksworth. https://clips.twitch.tv/PreciousPlainJayAllenHuhu Arthur has claimed that Bovice has been drugged by him prior to drop off, and he wishes the "best of luck" to the prison doctors. Upon arrival, Bovice was introduced to his new "held until trial" prison mate, Denzel Williams. Welcome Home Bovice quickly reacclimated himself to his prison environment. Although the prison underwent many changes and expansions since he was last there. He met an overly aggressive CO named [[Pat Downing|'Pat Downing']] who questioned what makes Bovice so special? Bovice told him he would soon find out. While resting in his cell, he had a dream of a lighthouse and nearby house. He tried to enter the house but it was locked. When he awoke he left to explore the prison. He reassured himself that the entire prison belongs to him. Meanwhile, members the Leanbois entered the prison cafeteria. Bovice always had a good relationship with the Leanbois, especially [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']]. He told them he was sent back to prison by The Doctor, and it was all part of the plan. While in the prison yard he spoke to an inmate named Chris "CP" Porter, he told him that the prison yard gym belongs to him. CP agreed to tell other inmates they must pay a tax to Bovice to use the yard gym. CP also agreed to help find items for Bovice in prison or out on the streets. Missing Pieces "We all gotta follow The Doctor's orders some way." - '''Gomer Colton' Bovice walked past '''Gomer' in the prison yard and ignored him. Gomer followed him and wanted to talk, he claimed he owed a large debt to The Doctor. He says The Doctor asked him to betray Bovice, and he kept Gomer's friend's alive. When Bovice asked why, Gomer said he did not know why but thinks it had something to do with [[Vladimir Raven|'Raven']] having leverage on him. Bovice seems more curious than angry and tells him it was not the best of plans. He claims he did not know what would happen when he left Bovice with The Doctor. Bovice claims he does not remember much of what happen after. Gomer then tells him he didn't feel right about it and he vows to never go "down that rabbit hole again." Gomer claims his debt to The Doctor is settled. Bovice dismisses Gomer's claims and says that The Doctor is the reason he is now back in prison. Bovice says he had big plans prior to his capture and now they have stopped since he was captured. Bovice tells Gomer that he cannot access his funds, so he can no longer pay people to work for him. Gomer feels guilty and tells Bovice he owes him a favor. He claims The Doctor misled him about the situation and then left town. Bovice tells him he will think of a way Gomer can literally pay for what he's done. He asks Gomer to help him get money into the prison. Gomer agrees to bring him in $50K over time, the money is actually money Gomer stole from Bovice during the betrayal. Bovice agrees because he can use the money to control prison, and possibly rebuild his trust in Gomer. Criminal Record (Pre-Imprisonment) * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Escaping Custody x1 * Resisting Arrest x1 * Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 #BoviceWorld (Pre-Disappearance) Not just a trending hashtag, this represents all those affiliated and not yet implicated in the crimes of Bovice. * Chang Gang - has assisted Bovice in many kidnappings in order to receive money, yet not everyone in the gang is involved such as Uchiha Jones. * Prune Gang - also assisted Bovice in kidnappings and even provided him a house, yet has begun to question whether helping Bovice is the right path due to recent events caused by Mel Rickenbacker. * Leanbois - relatively new associates, willing to do dirty work in order to receive money. * Vagos - associates who helped Bovice kill Judge John Bailey, were going to be turned on by Bovice through evidence he had collected. * Gomer Colton - arguably Bovice's largest supporter, has provided money, materials, and connections in order to help Bovice succeed, has recently begun to question whether helping Bovice is right due to new Department of Justice policies and a reward provided by Arthur Hammond. 'Turned on Bovice because of pressure by The Doctor. * [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers]] - new associate introduced by Gomer to help with spying and assassinating targets that are out of Bovice's grip. Followed along in betraying Bovice because of fright of repercussions by the police and the Department of Justice. * Irwin Dundee - known associate as discovered through detective work by SASP Trooper [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']], 'made promises to Bovice in prison, but they didn't work out. * 'Jessie Skid - new associate of Bovice, at this point acts as an informant. * Kiki Chanel - one of the first people threatened by Bovice, now acts as an unwilling/willing informant * [[Dee Mented|'Dee Mented']] - not necessarily a close associate, but Bovice convinces her to do his bidding * [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]' '- cameraman/kidnapper for Bovice’s victims. When Arthur kidnapped Bovice, Siz didn’t understand why he would do that at the time, he has said that Bovice is the only one doing something about getting rid of the PD. * Kayden Dell'Anno - being used by Bovice to get at Jordan Steele. She believes Bovice is her and Jordan's long lost son. * [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] - being used by Bovice for information and future plans, he contacts Jordan using the name of Steven who works for Bugstars. * [[Ryan Carthus|'Ryan Carthus']]' - '''before he had his citizenship revoked he provided tarot readings to Bovice and was working to manipulate '''Jordan Steele'. Victims # [[Nora Dupres|'Nora Dupres']] (deceased) # [[Kermit Delaw|'Kermit Delaw']] (deceased) # [[Happy D'Klown|'Happy D'Klown']] # [[Kizzy Neveah|'Kizzy Neveah']] # [[Lees Grey|'Lees Grey']] # [[Amara Harte|'Amara Harte']] # [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] # [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] # Arious Campbell # Johnathen Sheperd # [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']] (hired hit) # [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']] (hired hit) # Adrienne West (failed kidnapping) # John Bailey (did not appear, hired hit) Clips # #Betrayed | Bovice - End of an Era Quotes * "Once Bovice yard ALWAYS Bovice yard." * "Hello little mans" * "Bovice HATES the piggies!" Fun Facts * Bovice is a drug addict and smokes "Jeffrey" joints which contain a powerful mix of drugs * Bovice is illiterate but very street smart * He stole the identity of [[David "D.C." Chris|'David "D.C." Chris']] and told people his name was Steven * He does not like using guns and prefers to kill with a blade * [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno']] believes he is her son she does not know he ordered her finger cut off * He is engaged to [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']] and hired her to cut Kayden's finger off * A master of stealth he often travels the city completely undetected by anyone * He refers to police as "Piggies" and hates them * He forces his brainwashing victims to smoke a Jeffrey before speaking to them * Bovice wants to destroy the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']] and bring forth #BOVICEWORLD Gallery Bovice-0.png|Bovice BOIVCE2middlefinger.png|Bovice's mugshot dabmeetsbovice.JPG|Dab meets Bovice in prison boviceellie.JPG|Bovice meets Ellie in prison bovicefree.JPG|Chang helps Bovice escape prison Escape.JPG|Bovice flees from police steven.JPG|Bovice disguised as Steven Jordanbovice.JPG|Bovice brainwashes Jordan Steele bovicesiz.JPG|Bovice as Steven with Siz Stalking.JPG|Bovice stalks his next victim Bovicenora.JPG|Bovice with ADA Nora Dupres boviceroom.JPG|Bovice in his kill house Angelbovice.JPG|Bovice brainwashes Angel boviceandwest.JPG|Bovice meets with West, Gomer, and The Doctor betrayed.JPG|Bovice betrayed by Gomer Westbovice.JPG|West stands over Bovice's body Bovice.gif|The End? BoviceWorld.JPG|BOVICEWORLD DidUMissUS.gif|We Will See You Soon BoviceCapture.JPG|Bovice in police custody ReturnHome.JPG|Welcome Home Bovice BoviceGomer.JPG|Bovice meets Gomer in prison References Category:Male Category:Serial Killer